


Cut Me Up

by pukefiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Bondage, Gore, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Power Bottom, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arin and Danny do some knifeplay, and Arin takes care of Dan after the fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Me Up

Arin finished tightening the thick leather strap that bound Danny's arm to the clean table. Dan was silent, but he squirmed to test his bonds. His arms and legs were held tight. 

From under his blindfold, the blush on his cheeks was still obvious, and his breathing was hot and excited. 

"Are you ready?" 

Arin's voice rang out in the darkness. When Dan replied, "yes," the blindfold was yanked up so that he could see his lover. Arin was immediately rough, kissing him hard before pulling away. 

Arin stood poised over Dan's torso with a shining knife. Just the sight made Danny shiver with anticipation. 

"Let's see that pretty skin," Arin whispered huskily. He grabbed the hem of Dan's shirt, pulling it up to reveal Danny's thin stomach. Arin dragged the tip of the knife in slow swirls on Dan's skin, goosebumps appearing. Arin's mouth moved to Danny's belly, pressing heavy kisses onto him. Dan let out an impatient whine. 

"Count them," Arin said softly. Dan nodded as the blade pressed against his bare stomach. 

Arin pushed down, the blade sinking into Danny's stomach a half an inch. Dan's scream was loud and sudden, and he whimpered as Arin pulled the knife out. The cut was short, maybe only an inch, but it was already wet with blood. 

"One," Dan said breathily. 

Arin smiled down at Danny, reaching his hand down to rub the bulge in the front of Dan's jeans. Danny sighed quietly. 

Arin returned the now bloodied knife to Danny's stomach. He pressed hard, Dan gasping in pain as the knife punctured his skin. Arin waited just a moment before pushing it in harder and dragging it down, leaving a cut several inches long and at least an inch deep. 

Dan's voice was only a husky whisper as he counted. 

"Two."

Arin didn't wait long before slicing a quick, shallow line from Danny's stomach up his chest. Blood bubbled from the specific points where the cut severed a vein. 

"Three," Danny murmured. "Oh god," he whined, "more- give me more please Arin cut me open destroy me- oh god-" He pulled up against his bonds as he arched his back. Arin grinned at his eagerness. He leaned down to kiss Danny, biting his lip hard. There was blood on Dan's mouth when Arin stood up. Danny groaned quietly. 

Arin pressed the blade horizontally on Dan's stomach, just above his hip. "I want to really make this one deep," Arin said. "What do you think?"

"Oh god please deep- deep- I want to see my guts fall out Arin please-"

Dan was a mess, his eyes closed in pleading and his cock hard in his jeans. 

"Wait one second," Arin said, not that Dan had a choice while strapped to the table. He set down the knife, hearing Dan groan, and pulled Danny's jeans down his legs roughly. Dan's cock was outlined in his boxers, a noticeable wet patch where precum stained the fabric. Arin placed his hand over Dan's dick, giving the needy man something to grind up against with a moan. He pulled down Danny's boxers and grabbed Dan's cock in his hand. 

"Please please Arin-" Dan was begging softly. Arin slowly rubbed Danny's dick from base to tip, swirling a string of precum over the head of his cock. 

With his free hand, Arin grabbed his blade, returning it to its location above Danny's hip as he slowly stroked Dan. 

"Please do it-" was all Dan could manage. 

Arin shoved the blade into Danny with force, the knife cleanly sinking an inch or two into Dan. Danny shrieked, and Arin pumped his cock faster. Dan was babbling incoherently, all teary-eyed and needy. 

Arin swiftly pulled the blade across Danny's slim waist to his opposite hip bone. Dan's wound blossomed open, wet red blood covering the gash. Arin yanked the blade out and threw it off to the side. He leaned down to kiss Danny hard, tugging his cock quickly. Danny's mouth tasted like metallic blood and salty tears, and Arin loved it. 

He let go of Dan for a second before climbing up onto the table and straddling Danny's thighs. 

"I want your cock- now-" Arin whispered to his whimpering boyfriend. He raised his body a little, pushing down onto Danny's cock. 

"Oh god thank you Arin holy shit-" Danny cried out. Arin paused for a moment to adjust, but then began fucking himself hard on Dan's cock. He looked down to Danny's destroyed stomach. 

"Can I play with the cut?" Arin asked breathily. "Oh god please do," Danny whispered back. 

Arin grabbed at Dan's stomach with outstretched fingers, hearing Danny yelp in pain. He placed a finger inside the slick wound, swiping at the bloody exposed muscle and fat. Dan was jerking up against his restraints trying to fuck Arin harder. Arin felt Danny's cock hit his prostate and he groaned. 

"Do that again and I'll finger your fucking wound," Arin suggested. Dan whined and humped up again, just as Arin forced his ass down. Arin whined as he felt Danny pound into his prostate again. 

"Keep it up-" he choked out softly. Arin took two fingers and slid them into the dripping cut in Dan. Danny was yelling in both pain and pleasure as Arin began to pump his fingers into the irritated flesh of the cut. 

The feeling of Danny's cock on his prostate was getting to Arin. He leaned back, placing his free hand on the table between Dan's legs. He tipped his head back as he yelled. 

"Shit I'm gonna cum Dan-" 

Arin moaned loudly as he came onto Danny's lacerated chest. Dan groaned in pleasure. Seeing Arin cum was making him get closer to the edge. When Arin's orgasm was over enough for his mind to focus, he continued to ride Dan. He pounded his fingers into the wound, enjoying the sickeningly wet sound it made. Soft waves of pleasure began to roll over Dan as his orgasm approached. 

"Arin Arin Arin-" Danny called out, "fuck Arin I'm gonna cum-" 

Arin rode him and fingered him hard as Danny orgasmed into Arin's ass with a cry of pleasure. Arin could feel the muscles of Dan's stomach contract under his fingers. 

It took a second for the pair to come down from a blood and cum induced high. Arin pulled himself off Danny and unstrapped him from the table. He wiped the blood and cum off of Dan's body. 

"I think I need stitches," Danny said softly. Arin frowned. "I- you might be right. Hold on a second."

Arin ran out of the room and returned with a first aid kit. He pulled out a little package labeled 'sterile needle and thread'. 

"You're gonna do it?" Danny asked. Arin nodded. "I uh, I learned how when we started doing stuff like this in case, I mean, this happened," he told Dan.

"Okay, but will you hold my hand?" Danny asked softly. He seemed pretty scared for someone who had been recently begging to be gutted. 

"I need both hands, but you can crush my forearm in your grip if you want," Arin said, slipping on some latex gloves and opening up the package. 

Dan gripped Arin's forearm as Arin plunged the needle into the skin above Danny's wound. Dan whined loudly. Arin pulled the needle through and pushed up through the opposite flap of skin. It was a slow process, and Danny's knuckles were bright white. 

Arin finished up, tying the required bizarre knot and snipping the string. He kissed Danny gently. "You were so brave. It's gonna heal up fine now," he promised. 

"Thank you," Danny said. 

Arin scooped Danny up and carried him to the shower. Dan leaned against Arin's sturdy form as Arin washed him off and kissed him softly. Arin dried Danny off and carried him to bed. 

"Will you cuddle me?"

It was the first thing Dan had said since they got out of the shower. "Of course!" Arin replied. He climbed into the bed with Dan, gently pulling the lanky man to his chest. He was careful not to touch the tender wounds on Danny's torso. Arin slowly stroked Dan's hair until Dan drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is about as far as I'm willing to go with gore, for those wondering.  
> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
